National Days of Percy Jackson
by BeautifulHalfBlood
Summary: Percy has a list of national days of and he wants to celebrate these 'holidays.' Everyone else is just trying to get out of it...And failing miserably. This is a collection of oneshots. This includes: The Seven, Reyna, Thalia, Nico, Calypso, and the rest of Camp Half-Blood
1. November 9th

**I don't own PJO or HOO or any of these days. Annabeth owns Percy, Riordan owns HOO, and I have no clue who owns national holidays.**

* * *

><p>Percy bounced into the living room, excitement rolling off him. The demigod bounced up and down and exclaimed, "Guess what!"<p>

Everyone exchanged looks. Nothing good ever came out of those words. The last time Percy was this excited something about something, they spent two weeks cleaning up cotton candy at Camp Half Blood. Reyna asked dryly, "Does anyone else feel that running away is a good plan?"

Leo smirked at her and said, "I thought Romans never run away from a fight." Reyna, Jason, Frank, and Hazel all looked at Leo incredulously. Jason answered, "We're not stupid, Leo!"

Percy rolled his eyes and huffed. "Seriously? No one's even a little bit curious?"

Piper sighed and said, "I'll bite. What it is, Percy?"

The hero exclaimed, "Today is national scrapple day!"

The six heroes exchanged looks, before turning to the excited raven. They were saved as Thalia and Annabeth entered the room. Thalia demanded, "What the Hades is a scrapple?"

The daughter of Athena responded, "Scrapple is scraps of pork or other meat stewed with cornmeal and shaped into loaves for slicing and frying, especially characteristic of eastern Pennsylvania."

Percy blinked and said, "Okay, because I had no idea."

All the others groaned. Percy shrugged and exited the room, bouncing again. Nico smirked at them from his place by the kitchen. He asked innocently, "Would this be a bad time to mention Percy has a list of all the national days now? He seems very excited to celebrate them."

Thalia said what they were all thinking. "We are so screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>I read a oneshot series and one of them was about a national day of holidays and it gave me this idea. For any haters, it's a different fandom and the plots are mine. Anyway, enjoy and I had no idea what scrapple was before I looked it up. Please review!<strong>


	2. November 10th

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or any National Days.**

Annabeth opened the apartment door, only to blink at the many blue flowers that littered the dark apartment. She knew Sally and Paul had left for the weekend, leaving Percy and whatever one of their friends would drop by. She slowly entered the apartment, smelling something delicious. The blond let her backpack fall to the floor and stood in the door towards the kitchen.

The table was set with candles and reminded her of a romantic restaurant. Behind one chair stood her boyfriend, biting hit lip. Percy looked at her, with an almost shy expression stretching across his handsome features. He stepped forward and offered her a bouquet of the same flowers stretched across the apartment.

She slowly took the flowers and smiled softly at her nervous boyfriend. Annabeth said, "Thank you, Percy. They're beautiful."

A look of relief entered sea green eyes and he pulled out her chair for her. He sat down across from her and said, "I know that cupcakes aren't really food, but it's vanilla cupcakes and I wasn't sure if I could-" Annabeth gave a small laugh and picked up two cupcakes. She handed one to her boyfriend and kept the other.

She raised one eyebrow and asked, "Elmo?" Percy flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He admitted, "It's Forget Me Not Day, Vanilla Cupcake Day, and, uh, Sesame Street Day."

Annabeth laughed and stood. She pulled her chair over to the blushing boy. She said teasingly, "Well, I think it's cute." The two shared a kiss. Neither teenagers noticed Sally, who smiled. She and Paul slipped away from the demigods, unaware of the adult's early return.

**I still have no idea how to write romantic fluff. I like hurt/comfort fics, yet I end up writing romance fics. Anyway, as Percy said, the days are Forget-Me-Not, Vanilla Cupcakes, and Sesame Street. Please review!**


	3. November 11th

Rachel tapped her pencil to her page, frowning when a paper airplane landed on her paper. She glanced around to see Percy gesturing for her to open it. With a sigh, the mortal humored her friend. He wouldn't stop unless she did.

_Is paper airplanes origami?_

Her eyebrows raised and she tore a page out of her notebook. She scrawled a reply across it and folded it. Rachel scanned around her, and seeing no teachers or adults around, sent it flying towards Percy. The raven snatched it out of the air. Rachel turned back to her homework.

_Why would I know? I'm the Oracle, not a daughter of Athena._

She resisted the urge to smack her forehead when another plane sailed onto her desk. Rachel opened it and a small smile on her face. She knew this would start annoying her soon, but right now it was sweet.


	4. November 12th

Jason leaned over and asked Thalia, "How long can they can keep it up?" Thalia shrugged, but kept her eyes focused on her two friends. "It's Percy and Annabeth. They could keep this up all day."

All eyes were on the couple, although neither seemed to notice. Percy kept whining Annabeth's name, while said girl ignored him. Finally, Percy blurted out, "I got tickets for the Skyscraper Museum!"

Annabeth dropped her pencil and raced out of the room. She yelled, "I'll be in the car!"

Jason blinked at the response as Percy grinned. He informed them cheerfully, "National day of architecture."

Percy exited the room, at a more sedate pace. Piper said, "It's supposed to be one of the best architecture museum."


	5. November 13th

Thalia blinked at her cousin and demanded, "What the Hades did you do?"

Percy looked at her sheepishly and admitted, "I tried to make Indian Pudding, but I just realized I have no idea what that is."

Nico walked into the kitchen, only to gape at the room. The kitchen was covered in flour, sugar, eggs, and some type of brown pudding like thing. Percy's dark hair was hidden by the pudding type thing. His jeans and t-shirt were covered in flour. Leo was covered in flour and eggs and hiding behind Percy.

He turned and said, "I don't want to know."

**Happy Birthday Princess Of Flames! I hope you like the story and have a happy birthday.**


	6. November 14th

Everyone gaped around, trying to comprehend the scene. The camp was covered in guacamole and pickles. A large banner told them it was loosen and lighten up day. Percy stumbled out of his cabin at the shouting and asked, "What happened?"

Will Solace said, "Travis and Conner decided to prank the camp, saying it was a national day."

Percy groaned and said, "I'm going back to bed. Do me a favor, Will?" The son of Apollo nodded, looking at his friend. "Don't tell anyone where I am."


	7. November 15th

Piper asked, "What is he doing?" Percy shrugged and sighed. "No idea. I'm going to get blamed for this anyway, aren't I?"

"Probably." Both sat back, exchanging confused glances. "What is Leo doing?"

Hazel looked at the son of Hephaestus in confusion. Leo straightened up and huffed. "It's clean out your fridge day!"


	8. November 16th

Thalia asked sarcastically, "So what national day is it today, Jackson?" She let her head fall against the armchair in a vain attempt to look at her cousin. Percy shrugged, the tips of his hair brushing the floor. He asked idly, "Is it true that your blood can rush to you head and you can die?"

Piper snorted, "That'd be a stupid way to die after everything." She was on Percy's bed, with Jason's head in her lap. Leo and Frank were sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Nico was perched on the demigod's dresser, while Hazel had turned his desk chair around. Annabeth was sitting next to her boyfriend, rolling her gray eyes.

The nine teenagers glanced at the door when it opened. Paul informed them, "In honor of national fast food day, Sally got fast food. It's in the kitchen."

He backed away as Percy and Leo tore out of the room, like hellhounds were after them.


	9. November 19th

Sally blinked at the demigods in confusion. She repeated slowly, "National Adoption Day?"

Both Paul and Percy seemed to find it amusing and were smiling. Annabeth answered her unspoken question. "Today's a national day for Adoption and well, you've sort of adopted any demigod who appeared so..."

The normally confident daughter of Athena let her voice trail off. Sally brushed her fingertips across the necklace in her lap. It seemed to shimmer, showing different images of various demigods. A lash of Leo working on something was followed by Thalia firing a bow to Annabeth lecturing Percy. She lifted her head and smiled at the teenagers. Sally stood, hugging the remaining seven along with Thalia and Nico, who had delivered the gift.


	10. December 6th

**Dedicated to the women hurt and remembering the ones we've lost.**

Percy's green eyes were unnaturally serious as he sat next to Thalia. He could feel the Hunter's eyes on him, wondering what he was doing with their lieutenant. A new huntress sat across from them, her frightened eyes darting to Percy ever few seconds.

Slowly pushing a cupcake to her, the son of Poseidon offered a small smile. Chancing a glance at Thalia, she nodded. Percy said softly, "National day of Remembrance and Against Violence of Women."


	11. December 20th

Thalia cursed at Percy as she held one arm in front of her face to keep the beam from the flashlight out of her electric blue eyes. Annabeth smirked from behind her crossword as Thalia attempted to hit the other demigod with the flashlight.

Warily, Frank asked, "What's today's national day?" He kept watching the hyperactive son of Poseidon bounce around, waving a flashlight. Annabeth glanced up and explained, "Flashlight and crosswords. Also known as the only reason, he's not bugging me."

She laughed as Percy began bouncing around their friends again. Turning back to her puzzle, she mused on how random her boyfriend was.


	12. January 10th

**Hey! Okay, I was hoping you guys would know of some names for the Seven and company's kids. Please, do not just say Luke or Silena or stuff like that. Thanks, my pretties!**

Annabeth only sighed as she walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. Plants hung from every hook and rested on every counter. Piper blinked and said, "Whoa. When did you get this many plants?"

Percy stuck his head out of the kitchen and his eyes lit up. Striding forward, he spun Annabeth. He sheepishly set her down when she smacked his shoulder. Piper snickered at the couple as both were covered in flour, thanks to hero's hug.

Turning to the daughter of Aphrodite, Percy asked, "Do you want cookies? I'm following Mom's recipe." Percy blinked as Piper bounded into the kitchen at the mention of Sally's recipe. Following after her, Percy left Annabeth glancing around their apartment again.

Calling his name, she asked, "Percy, why are there so many plants in here? Neither of us even like plants that much and Katie wouldn't give you any even if you asked." Percy grinned and exclaimed, "It's houseplant appreciate day!"


End file.
